Your Mission Is Hogwarts
by SharGryffindor
Summary: 2 years after Hermione joins the team Batman sends the team on mission that Hermione will be dreading. Hermione is 19.


**A/N:** Ok so a few things before I start this story. 1, This is post Deathly Hallows and in between season 1 and 2 of Young Justice. 2, Harry and Ron are dead as well as a few other people who aren't meant to be dead and some people who are meant to be dead are alive I will write a list later on. 3, Hermione's hero name is Star Magix and her uniform is a cape like Robin's except the inside is silver not yellow, a black top with stars on it the have the colour of smoke and fire that moves (to represent Hogwarts on the day of the war and what she lost), black leggings, her beaded purple bag stuck to her side to her side on a purple belt, an invisible wand holder with her wand next to the beaded bag, fingerless black gloves, a black domino mask like Robin but with purple patterns and crystals in it and black flat shoes. Hermione's hair is also pink. 4, Her magic is tied to her emotions more (so basically she's more prone to accidental magic) got the idea off Sunny Writer. 5, Some of the characters will be a bit OOC since I don't really know how to get them spot on. 6, Hermione has the mudblood scar on her arm but she has glamoured all scars so know one can see it.

Yeah sorry about all that, it was a handful to type. Also Hermione's identity is basically like Robin's, the team only know her first name and that she went to a magic school. She doesn't want to relive those memories. But she will sometime tell her secrets to her team. I also don't really have a plot plan so just bare with me since I just had the idea and wanted to write it.

Mind link and thoughts in _"italics."_

On with the story!

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 26, 19:02 EST**

"You have a new mission team." Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

The team was excited to see what the mission was since they hadn't had a mission in a couple weeks and were eager for some action.

"Your mission will be a long term one and you will have to protect the school of Hogwarts."

Star Magix started to chock on the water she was drinking while the rest of the team started talking in the mind link.

 _"What's a Hogwarts? Will there be food there?"_ Wally's voice echoed through everyone's head.

 _"If you were paying attention Baywatch you would know that Hogwarts is a magic school, and of course there would be food. They wouldn't let us starve."_ Artemis replied slapping Kid Flash on the back of the head.

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Are you alright Hermione?"_ M'gann asked to Hermione whom was still chocking on water.

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Batman said that it's a magic school. So maybe they do the same type of magic you do Hermione."_ Robin noticed.

 _"Yeah maybe."_

Through the mind link the team could feel nervousness from Hermione but didn't question it.

"Tomorrow the headmistress will come and tell you all the details of the mission, since she was the one the that contacted the Justice League and requested this mission. But for now go get some rest and meet in the mission room tomorrow noon." Batman's voice cut through there conversation.

When everyone was leaving they could hear a call of...

"Star Magix stay back."

The team shot sympathetic looks to her since they could still fell nervousness coming off her. And when everyone left she let it blow.

"Really! It had to be Hogwarts didn't it! You of all people Batman know that I. Never. Want. To. Go. Back. There!" Star Magix yelled while the room started to shake.

"Star Magix calm yourself down, I asked you to stay back to warn you before the rest of the team since you went to Hogwarts." Batman's glare got her calm enough to notice something.

"Warn me? Warn me for what?" Star Magix asked.

"The reason the headmistress Hogwarts was to protect it from Klarion the Witch Boy and Bellatrix Lestrange who appears to team up for some reason." Batman said.

"BELLATRIX! She-She." Rage making Star Magix unable to form a sentence.

 **Flashback**

 _Screams of terror and pain everywhere. Death and the scent of blood all over the place. Hermione fighting and firing off spells left, right and centre to stay alive._

 _"Well, well, well if it isn't Hermione Granger. Golden trios know it all, or as I like to think. The mudblood who escaped me alive. But since I've already had fun with you, I'll just kill you. **Avada Kedavra!** " Bellatrix taunted. _

_"Hermione look out!"_

 _Hermione couldn't move, terrified of the woman who caused her so much pain and traumatic nightmares. Instead she just closed her eyes, awaiting for the spell to collide with her body. But all she felt were arms wrapping around her. Hermione's eyes snapped open and looked into those piercing blue eyes one last time before all the life drained out of them and closed forever. Ron plummeted to the earth with a loud 'thud' and stayed lifelessly in front of Hermione unmoving._

 _"Well at least I got the blood traitor instead." Bellatrix crackled insanely._

 _"NO!"_

 **End Of Flashback**

Batman put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He somehow had tiny a place in his heart for her. Even though he met her just before she joined the team.

"She-they um," Hermione clear her throat, "they must have joined up together because Klarion wants chaos and Bellatrix wants to avenge her master and well... she's insane."

"That's all Star Magix, dismissed."

Hermione left for her room without another room.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how did I go? Yes, Bellatrix is one of the people that is alive. During mind links they call each other by their actual names since people can't hear them. Also if have noticed the absence of Superboy and Aqualad they are gonna be in it they just haven't said anything yet. I don't think I will add Zantanna in it, I don't know yet. In later chapters I may add some songs in cause why not. Plz tell me what u think by PM or reviewing. In own nothing accept the idea.

 **SharGryffindor:)**


End file.
